


Lost Key

by akunhalulynn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is insecure, Wonhui - Freeform, like really minor soonhoon if you squint real hard till your eyes hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akunhalulynn/pseuds/akunhalulynn
Summary: Communication iskey.Two people can be in the same relationship and yet see it in two different ways.(or the one where WonHui are still pining even though they are married already)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	Lost Key

**Author's Note:**

> written for Wondrous Harmony, music themed Wonhui fest 2020;  
> based on Getting Closer by Seventeen
> 
> p.s.: words in italics are flashbacks or internal thoughts

💜💙

“Good morning, Wonwoo.”

This had been Wonwoo’s daily morning view for the past one year.  
Junhui with his apron, standing in their kitchen, cooking them breakfast.  
Yet Wonwoo was not used to it still.  
It made him feel weird.  
Though he couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Junhui put their breakfast on the table.  
Two bowls of white rice, and stir-fried vegetables & eggs.  
Then he waited for Wonwoo to sit.

Deep inside, his heart was thumping hard.  
He was nervous.  
Even after living together for quite a long time, Junhui still couldn’t read Wonwoo that well.  
At least, that was what he thought.

Wonwoo stared at Junhui’s cooking and couldn’t help but frowns a bit.  
He knew by heart that Junhui didn’t really like white rice.  
Not that he hated it.  
He just usually preferred other carbs.

Seeing the frown on Wonwoo’s face, Junhui started to panic internally.  
“Wonwoo..?”  
Wonwoo was pulled out of his daze, then looked at Junhui.

“Are you.. Is there something that you don’t like? I can cook something else if you want..”  
Oh, so the white rice was actually meant for Wonwoo.

_Why do you have to make this so hard for me, Jun?_

Instead of answering, Wonwoo sat down then took his chopsticks.  
Junhui silently studies his face, trying to see if there was any displeasure or anger showing.  
But Wonwoo’s expression remained flat.  
Just like usual.

When he realized Junhui was staring at him, Wonwoo looked up.  
Junhui immediately shifted his gaze away.

“Eat.”  
Wonwoo motioned with his chopsticks then proceeded to start eating.  
He had to refrain himself from commenting about the foods, because they were that good.  
Junhui and his magic hands indeed.

Junhui smiled then sat opposite Wonwoo.  
And they continued to eat in silence.

💜

_Wonwoo and Junhui first met in university in their early twenties._

_Junhui was a transfer student who just moved from China to Korea.  
And apparently he took business major.  
Just like Wonwoo._

_Even before his arrival, there were so many talks and rumors about Junhui, spreading across the campus.  
The most famous one was that Junhui’s family was one of the richest people in China.  
And people started to assume that he was a member of a mafia syndicate._

_Wonwoo only scoffed when his classmates talked about it.  
He wasn’t a type to stick his nose in people’s business anyway.  
And he found the rumors really ridiculous._

_The first time Junhui walked into their class, all eyes were on him.  
Blame his beautiful features.  
And people’s curiosity._

_There were no bodyguards following him.  
No scars on his face (or any body parts that were exposed to the outside world).  
No cool upfront or smug expression.  
No bites in his words._

_Instead, the class was rather blessed with the young man’s beauty.  
His tall and lean figure.  
The innocent smile on his face.  
Voice soft with a bright personality in contrast._

_Almost everyone was charmed.  
Except for Wonwoo, of course.  
Although he couldn’t deny the fact that his new classmate was quite a looker.  
But Wonwoo was skeptical._

_Your look alone wouldn’t let you survive in this harsh game of life.  
Especially when you were a business student in a campus filled mostly with spoiled rich adult-sized children, who thought that money could simply resolve anything and everything._

_Wonwoo had a short conversation with Junhui during their group assignment, and got an impression that Junhui was quite a thinker.  
Not bad. At least Wonwoo knew Junhui took his study seriously._

_Despite going to same classes almost everyday, they didn’t talk to each other that much.  
Then one day, everything started to change.  
At least for Wonwoo._

_Their campus field was packed with people that night.  
The spring wind was warm. It was almost summer anyway.  
The dark sky hovered over them.  
And there were stars actually, if you squinted hard enough.  
The crowd all gathered in front of a huge stage, cheering and singing along with the performers._

_Wonwoo hated crowds.  
And he also hated festivals.  
Yet, there he was.  
Standing few meters behind the sea of people, with a camera in his hand._

“Come on, Wonwoo! My team and I are gonna perform our new routine. Also, you can take pictures for your club as well! It’s gonna be fun!”  
_Yeah, if it wasn’t for his childhood friend Soonyoung, Wonwoo would never go to this kind of event._

_It had been a while since he came to watch Soonyoung’s dance performances.  
Mr. Jeon and his “busy life”, as how Soonyoung often mocked him.  
And he indeed had to take some clips for his club assignment; photography and filmmaking.  
Might as well get it done._

_Wonwoo walked around avoiding the crowd, started taking every image he could with his camera.  
The audience, the stage, the performers, the night sky.  
Even with the noises and heated atmosphere surrounding, Wonwoo was in his own world.  
He could be himself like this.  
Seeing the world differently through his camera lens._

_Soonyoung’s team name was announced as the next performer.  
Wonwoo stopped walking, searching for a better spot to capture the performance. Then got his camera ready.  
Music blasted, four people on the stage started dancing._

_Wonwoo smiled slightly watching Soonyoung.  
His best friend surely had different charms on and off-stage.  
And his skill had improved since the last time Wonwoo watched his routine._

_Chan, a first year —Soonyoung’s junior in his major—, joined the dance team half a year ago.  
Soonyoung sometimes brought him along when they hung out.  
From his personality, Wonwoo kinda understood why Soonyoung was fond of him.  
Well, apart from the fact that Chan’s older brother was Soonyoung’s crush._

_It was a bit of a surprise when Wonwoo realized that Minghao was on stage.  
The art major student was also a member of the photography club.  
An injury to his back while practicing forced him to go on hiatus last winter.  
Wonwoo didn’t know he was back in the team already._

_The music slightly changed, and so did the team’s formation.  
Someone replaced Minghao as the center this time.  
And Wonwoo was mesmerized._

_It was Junhui.  
Wen Junhui._

_Wonwoo had seen many dance performances plenty of times, thanks to Soonyoung.  
All of those he had watched were beautiful in their own ways.  
But this, was different.  
He was different._

_Wonwoo couldn’t move. Couldn’t take his eyes off the figure in the spotlight.  
How his hands still managed to hold his camera up, he didn’t know.  
Wonwoo was only focusing on Junhui.  
His movements, his gestures, his expressions.  
Gorgeous was an understatement._

_That man was ethereal._

_Wonwoo finally understood why his classmates acted like that the first day Junhui walked into the room.  
And how come you just realized it now, Jeon Wonwoo?  
He was sure he had his glasses on that day._

_In the end, Wonwoo didn’t take much for his club assignment.  
Instead, his memory card was filled with images of his beautiful classmate.  
It was worth it._

💙

“I guess that will be all for today. Thank you and good job, everyone.”  
Wonwoo closed the meeting and people started to leave the room.  
Only few shareholders and some clients stayed to chat or review their notes.

Wonwoo‘s secretary started reading his schedules after this and for tomorrow.  
He nodded after she finished, then turned to his right.  
Where Junhui was supposed to be sitting.  
He frowned a bit when he saw no one occupied the seat, eyes started looking around.  
When he found Junhui however, his frown got deeper.

There across the room were Junhui and a familiar figure he hadn’t met for years.  
But instead of feeling nostalgic, he felt unpleasant.  
Seeing Junhui giggled and chatted with that person so close like that, Wonwoo wanted to curse and throw his laptop across the room.  
_This is a professional setting, for fuck sake._

“Ms. Park. I want you to cancel the rest of my schedule this evening. Reschedule them to tomorrow.”  
His tone was absolute, so his secretary just nodded as he left his seat.  
Wonwoo fixed his suit, walking confidently towards the chatting duo who were bothering his mind.  
Wonwoo stopped just beside Junhui.

“Hey. What are you doing?”  
There was no bitterness in his tone this time.  
In fact, Wonwoo spoke so gently that it surprised Junhui a bit.  
“Wonwoo.. Just chatting. Oh, you guys still remember each other, right? This i-“

“Jeon Wonwoo. Come on, who doesn’t know this young CEO? Long time no see, Jeon.”  
The man held out his hand.  
Wonwoo mimicked the man’s gesture, shaking his hand and smiled tightly.

“It’s been a while, Hong Jisoo.”

💜

_Wonwoo came to Soonyoung’s dance practice more often after that fateful event.  
And being a good friend Soonyoung was, he teased Wonwoo a lot.  
Not to the point of Wonwoo getting mad though.  
After years, Wonwoo’s tolerance level of Soonyoung was sky high anyway._

_His interaction with Junhui in classes also became more frequent, as well as joining the same groups for assignments.  
But he still tried to keep it low. Afraid he might scare Junhui away._

_One day, Wonwoo brought home some of the pictures he took at the festival.  
And his mother saw them.  
What surprised him was the fact that she knew Junhui.  
“Invite him for dinner tomorrow.”  
“But why?”  
“Just do it, sweetheart.”_

_So there Junhui was the next day.  
Sitting in front of Wonwoo, having dinner with his family._

_Apparently, their parents were colleagues and had known each other for quite some time.  
It was the first time both Wonwoo and Junhui learned about that fact._

_Wonwoo saw it as a chance.  
Their parents knew each other already, and his parents liked Junhui.  
Sexual orientation was never an issue in his family.  
And through some conversations they had with their friends before, Junhui somehow had confirmed that he was gay._

_Wonwoo was ensured even more when he walked Junhui to his dorm after the dinner.  
Because after Junhui thanked him, a kiss landed on his cheek.  
And he could see a shade of pink colored Junhui’s cheek before the latter ran into the dorm building.  
That night, Wonwoo came home with a huge smile on his face that made his mother worried._

_But his happiness was short lived.  
Less than 2 weeks after that dinner, Wonwoo saw Junhui in the library with their senior, Hong Jisoo.  
Being touchy, giggling and whispering to each other.  
Junhui also started to spend time with Jisoo more.  
And Wonwoo didn’t like it, at all.  
But he couldn’t do anything.  
They were nothing but friends._

_The peak was on Jisoo’s graduation day.  
Soonyoung was throwing a really small, closed party. Attended only by his circle of friends. Including Wonwoo and Junhui.  
Few hours before the party started, Junhui told them that he couldn’t make it._

_The next day, Wonwoo went to his photography club and found some pictures from the graduation party last night.  
Jun was in some of them. Standing next to Jisoo as his graduation partner._

💙

“Yeah, since my graduation, huh? Well, seeing you leading this company now already tells that you’re doing well.”  
Jisoo chuckled.  
“Aren’t you also? Seeing you attended this meeting, then you must be one of our clients. No?”  
“Well, partly, yes. But also because I want to take Jun to dinner.”

Wonwoo didn’t know which one irked him more.  
Jisoo wanting to take Junhui to dinner, or the fact that he called Junhui ‘Jun’.

Wonwoo’s right hand found Junhui’s waist and pulled him close.  
“Oh, sorry but we have some family stuffs to take care at home.“  
He didn’t say ‘Maybe next time.’, because there would be no next time.  
No hell way he would let it.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us.”  
Without waiting for Jisoo’s reaction, Wonwoo pulled Junhui’s hand and dragged him home.

💜

_It had been few months since Jisoo’s graduation.  
Wonwoo didn’t turn cold towards Junhui, but he kept his distance.  
It was like going back to those days before that dinner with his parents.  
But with more feelings.  
And knowing that those feelings would never be answered was definitely not that great._

_Then again, some people said ‘Fate always has the funniest and most ridiculous way to unite two souls’._

_Just when Wonwoo finally got a grip on himself somehow, when he finished his thesis and was waiting for graduation next week, his parents told him to dress up. Then dragged him to a fancy restaurant one night.  
He thought maybe it was an early celebration for his graduation.  
Oh, how wrong he was._

_Wonwoo couldn’t believe he would be stuck in this old, outdated thingy.  
He was still young. His parents were healthy. The company was in a great term so far.  
So why with the arranged marriage?  
He argued shortly with his parents, who ensured him that once he knew who his future partner was, he would understand why._

_Then was it the opposite party’s proposal?  
Were his parents trying to safe a company from bankruptcy or something?_

_He was about to protest and voice more of his opinion, when the door to the private dining area was opened.  
Wonwoo had told Soonyoung about this before.  
How it was frustrating sometimes that his parents were almost always right about mostly everything in his life.  
Not that he hated it. Not entirely._

_Three people sat down opposite Wonwoo and his parents.  
One face really familiar. And he missed that face.  
He missed him._

_Wonwoo’s mother smiled as she greeted them.  
“It’s really nice to see you again, Junhui dear."_

💙

The drive home was tense and uncomfortable.  
Wonwoo didn’t say anything even though Junhui asked or talked to him.  
After being ignored for a while, Junhui also went silent. Staring at his lap. Fingers fiddling his sleeves.

Once they arrived, Wonwoo tugged Junhui’s hand and pulled him inside their house.  
Thankfully at this hour, the maids were already in their quarters and retreated to their rooms.  
Wonwoo and Junhui got this portion of the huge house for themselves most of the time.

Wonwoo stopped when they reached the living room.  
He slammed Junhui against the wall, trapping him between his arms.  
He was trembling. Looking at Junhui’s face this close, made him go on edge.

“.. Wonwoo?”  
Junhui was visibly surprised.  
But his eyes didn’t show any fear.  
It was worry more than anything.  
He lifted his hand, slowly, to Wonwoo’s face.  
Only then, Wonwoo’s resolve finally collapsed.

Wonwoo captured Junhui’s lips.  
Devouring his taste. Hungrily.  
After one whole year, he finally got to kiss Junhui again.

💜

_“I will marry Junhui, only if he also wants this marriage.”  
Wonwoo looked straight into Junhui’s eyes._

_Deep down, Wonwoo might have known the answer already.  
Junhui will refuse. He has Jisoo already. That’s obvious he will say no.  
But this was his second chance.  
He just wanted to hear the truth from Junhui‘s mouth.  
No matter how much it was going to hurt..._

_“I want this, Wonwoo. It’s a yes.”_

💙

Junhui’s lips tasted sweet. And addicting.  
Just like how Wonwoo remembered it.  
Like when they kissed for the first time at the altar after their wedding vow.

Wonwoo bit Junhui’s lower lip, asking permission.  
And Junhui allowed him in.  
Their tongue danced and tangled together.

It was suffocating.  
But both of them didn’t stop.

💜

_“Are you sure about this?”  
Wonwoo followed Junhui to a small garden in front of the restaurant._

_“I am, Wonwoo.”  
“But how about.. Jisoo?”  
“Jisoo?”  
“Yes.”_

_A smile appeared on Junhui’s face.  
“Don’t worry about him.”_

_Wonwoo sucked a breath.  
That smile.. He still loves him.  
He is in only for his family and the company, isn’t he?  
He doesn’t want this marriage.  
He doesn’t want me._

_He wanted to hate Junhui for making him a fool.  
For giving him false hopes.  
But he couldn’t._

_Jeon Wonwoo, a fool for love._

💙

Somehow their suit jackets and neckties were already on the floor.  
Both shirts disheveled.  
When Junhui thought he would pass out just from kissing, Wonwoo let go of his lips and went to his jaw. Biting, nipping.  
Then he went further down to his neck.

Wonwoo kissed and sucked on few spots.  
His hands travelled under Junhui’s shirt and caressed the smooth waist and torso.  
He continued to mark Junhui, and when he found the sweet spot, Junhui couldn’t handle it anymore.

“W-Won..woo..”  
The moment Junhui moaned his name, Wonwoo snapped out of his bliss and stopped his work.

He backed away fast, as if he would burn if he touched Junhui.  
Seeing Junhui in this state, with those eyes and expression full of needs, that ragged breathing, the crumpled shirt, the blooming marks on his neck.  
He was what Wonwoo had always dreamt of.  
But this wasn’t right.  
There was Junhui in Wonwoo’s mind.  
It had always been.  
But in Junhui’s, there was no Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry..”  
Wonwoo took a few step back, before walking out of the house fast.

💜

_Wonwoo and Junhui entered their house together, but not hand in hand.  
Face sore from smiling the whole day, body aching after their long, tiresome wedding party._

_After shower, Junhui just stood in their bedroom awkwardly before Wonwoo came in.  
Wonwoo patted the spot on the bed beside him then lied down. Junhui followed.  
He just stared at the ceiling for the whole 15 minutes, being too nervous somehow, when Wonwoo interrupted his thought._

_“Sleep, Jun. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything inappropriate.”_

_There was a weird pang hit Junhui’s chest when Wonwoo said those words.  
Maybe he was being considerate.  
It was a really long day for both of them.  
They needed rest. So he did just that._

_But as the days bleed into weeks and months, Wonwoo held true to his words.  
‘I won’t do anything inappropriate. I won’t touch you if it’s unnecessary.’  
He kept that ‘promise’.  
Until one year later._

💙

Wonwoo came home around 10 at night.  
He didn’t go far actually. He didn’t even make it out of their front gate.  
He just walked around their garden, collecting his thoughts and trying to calm down.

The living room was empty, and dark.  
Junhui was nowhere to be found  
Their suit jackets and ties were still on the floor, so Wonwoo took and put them on the sofa.

He walked down the corridor, and when he reached their bedroom, he heard sobs.  
He slowly opened the door, and was greeted by Junhui sitting on their bed.  
The heart wrenching sobs was coming from him, obviously.

Not even once ever since their first meeting he saw Junhui cry.  
Witnessing it in front of his eyes, made Wonwoo feel even more guilty.  
He walked towards Junhui who was hugging a pillow and buried his face in it.

“Jun..”  
Junhui slowly lifted his head, showing his puffy eyes and wet cheeks. His sobs turned into sniffles.  
And Wonwoo wanted to kick himself for causing it.  
The consequence of breaking his promise.

Wonwoo knelt on the floor in front of his husband.  
He lifted his hand to wipe the tears on Junhui’s cheek.  
But he stopped midway and lowered it down again.  
He sighed heavily.  
“Jun, I’m s—“

“Do you hate me?”

Wonwoo was so taken aback by Junhui’s question that he couldn’t respond.  
“Do you remember that ‘promise’ you made the first night we slept here? I thought it was for giving me some space and time to adjust. Because of this arranged marriage.  
But we’re married for one year now.  
I’ve tried so many things to make you happy. I’ve been trying so hard to understand you, to read you. To be a better husband.  
But you barely smiled at me. Let alone touched me.

“Then I realized that maybe you actually don’t want me or this marriage ever since the beginning. That maybe you just pitied me back then.  
And it hurts, Wonwoo. It hurts so much.  
But I tried to hold in. Because I chose this.  
I chose you and there’s no one to be blamed but myself.

“When you kissed and touched me earlier, I was ecstatic.  
I thought that finally I can have the man I’ve always loved, truly as my husband.  
But then you stopped and left...  
Do you hate me that much, Wonwoo?  
Am I really unworthy of you?”

Junhui shut his eyes as he said the last sentence.  
What he didn’t see was rage in Wonwoo’s eyes.  
Wonwoo was so furious that he even missed out the unintentional confession Junhui just blurted out.  
No one was allowed to throw insults at his husband.  
Not even Junhui himself.

Right as Wonwoo reached out for Junhui’s hands, Junhui beat him to it.  
He put Wonwoo’s hand on his chest as his eyes shone with new tears.

“I’m not gonna ask you to love me.  
I’m already selfish for wanting you since the very start and putting my expectation too high.  
But please, don’t leave me.  
I don’t think I ca—“

Wonwoo’s lips cut the sentence.  
This time, the kiss was soft and slow. Calming Junhui down.  
When they parted, foreheads still touching, Wonwoo cupped Junhui’s face and caressed his cheek.  
“I am such a fool.. If being selfish was all it takes to have you in my arms, I should’ve done it the moment I first saw you in our class.”  
Wonwoo pulled Junhui into a hug, holding him close.

“I thought I had all the backups.  
Our parents knew each other, my parents kinda ‘approved’ you already. Our friends were supportive. Maybe we could work.

“Then I saw you with Jisoo.  
So I kept my distance. Mostly for my sake, because seeing you with him hurt.  
Then this arranged marriage happened. I thought that this was my second chance.  
But when I asked you about Jisoo..

“I just sucked it in. You will probably hate me after this, but I’m actually really happy when you said yes.  
Because even though your heart goes to someone else, you’re my husband. Legally.  
No one can take you away from me anymore.

“I did make that promise to respect you. I can’t force you to love me.  
And I don’t want to touch you without your permission even though we’re married.  
It was really, really hard for me.  
Not being able to touch one person you love even though you see him every single day and share a bed together every night.

“I know you keep in touch with Jisoo.  
And it reminds me that I will never have your heart.  
That’s why I acted cold towards you. So that you won’t treat me nicely.  
And if one day you decide to walk away, it’ll hurt less.

“But I couldn’t help it when I saw you chatted with him today.  
I was consumed by jealousy and lust that I broke my promise and touched you.  
I’m sorry..”

Junhui slightly pulled away, just enough to cupped Wonwoo’s face in his hands.  
“Don’t apologize. I wanted it too. I was crying not because you—“  
“I know. I know now.“  
Wonwoo took Junhui’s hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
“Still, I apologize for making you sad.”

Junhui shook his head.  
“We both made each other miserable. All because of some misunderstandings.”  
Wonwoo made a confused look.  
“Jisoo and I are just friends, silly. Just like you and Soonyoung. I never loved him. He came all the way here earlier to give us his wedding invitation, upon dinner.”

Junhui chuckled when Wonwoo groaned out of embarrassment. “We need to work out our communication.”  
“Well then, let me start with this.”

Wonwoo tilted Junhui’s chin up, leaning in.  
And right before his lips captured Junhui’s, he whispered,

**“I love you.”**

💜💙

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Hope you all are safe and healthy.  
> This fic was not proofread, so please excuse my mistakes ^^;  
> Thank you for reading my writing!  
> Have a wondrous day! 💜💙


End file.
